


Cake to the Hood

by AwkwardBlueFish



Series: Birthday Wishes [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Batdad, Batfamily, Gen, Happy Birthday Jason Todd!, batkids, batsiblings, cake fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: “Timmy always forgets his birthdays.” Dick teases and Jason blinks.“It is not my birthday.” Jason states simply.Dick shakes his head, biting his bottom lip with his teeth. “It’s definitely your birthday.”—Or the one where Jason forgets his birthday and gets a surprise





	Cake to the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday you zombie child!

“Okay, what the hell was that for?” Jason demanded, yanking off his hood and cringing at the stickiness of the leftover cake that decorated the once pristine hood.

Dick, the bastard, simply cackles and shimmy’s through the window like he was as bendy as a pretzel. Jason resists the urge to gag, a body was not supposed to bend that way. 

“Guess!” He chirps, pulling off the classic domino mask. He looks to cheerful for a guy with a black eyes and bruised neck.

Jason deadpans. “Payback for when I ate all your lucky charms.”

Dick goes eerily still and Jason is most probably going to die, again, but it was worth it for his reaction.

“Just because it’s a special day I won’t do anything.” If this is how Nightwing becomes a villain Jason wants copyright. 

He lets out a huff of a breath as he snatches the oiled rag hanging by the window. It was a handy place to keep it surprisingly. Maybe he should’ve gotten a different colour hood, red show all the scratches and dirt that gets on it. Just now black, it’d be too much like that bat.

“Why is it considered a special day when you throw a perfectly delicious cake at my hood? You could’ve told me to take it off, at least I’d get to try it then.” Jason grumbles, scrubbing at the frosting stuck in the little nook and crannies.

Dick simply grins, a slightly bemused one. “Really?” He asks.

Jason stares.

“Oh my god, you’re just like Babybird!” He exclaims, squealing and flapping his arms up and down. He might as well start jumping in the spot.

“And how am I like that caffeine induced tech freak?” Jason demands, gently laying his hood on the coffee table beside his couch. It’s the top floor. No one would see.

“Timmy always forgets his birthdays.” Dick teases and Jason blinks. What is the oversized child talking about.

“It is not my birthday.” Jason states simply.

Dick shakes his head, biting his bottom lip with his teeth. “It’s definitely your birthday.”

“Give me a calendar.” Jason demands, he’s tired and he smells like cake and smoke. He needs a shower.

Dick happily complies, messing with his gauntlet. A second later and a blue holo screen lights up.

“It’s not and I will prove it to you,” Jason mumbles, eyeing the screen. He blinks. “Oh. Never mind. Happy Birthday to me.”

Dick bursts out laughing and Jason is just glad no one is here to see this. 

The light flickers on and confetti bursts through the air. Jason whimpers. He stubbornly stays rooted to the spot and Dick snickers, twisting him forcibly around by his shoulders.

Damian is sitting on the back of the couch, a raised brow directed at him. Stephanie is snickering, a cheezel stuffed in her mouth as Barbara shakes her head. 

Cass strives over from sitting on the floor, a warm arm wraps around his waist and he smiles as a peck is pressed against his cheek. He ruffles her hair, grinning as she doesn’t bother to duck away.

“Did the stakeout mess with your head that much?” Tim asks and Jason scowls at the boy nestled on his beanbag and wrapped in a blanket. A mug cupped in his hands.

“Don’t be mean to the birthday boy!” Dick butts in, snapping a party hat onto Jason’s head. At least it isn’t black, he decides as the neon green seems to glow in the dim lighting. Tim rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Yeah,” Jason puffs out his chest with a smirk, “don’t mess with the birthday boy.”

Cassandra squeezes his waist as Damian groans and rolls his eyes. He flops backwards onto the couch, legs sticking out being the only part of him Jason can see. Stephanie snickers and skips over to poke and prod at the boy.

“That was horrible.” Tim deadpans and Barbara nods from her spot by the coffee table. 

Dick simply laughs and the doorbell rings. He shoots up with a grin. Jason watches bemused as Dick yanks the door open, basically throwing Duke inside. Alfred and Bruce stride in more gracefully.

“Happy birthday, Master Jason.” Alfred says and Jason ducks, smiling to himself at the mans fond expression. 

Alfred is having none of that however and simply lifts his head up, patting his cheek before pulling him into a hug as Cass slides to Dick’s side.

“Happy birthday, chum.” Bruce murmurs, ruffling Jason’s hair after placing a couple of bags besides Damian’s dead form.

“Look, all of this is nice and all but seriously, what was with the cake to the hood?”


End file.
